lokucomixfandomcom-20200214-history
Loku the musical: Seasons 1-4 recap in musical form
Make a team out of you (Parody of Make a man out of you) *Arlik: let's get down to business, to conquer Cystalis, When I asked for soldiers, I did not mean, wusses. You're all pathetic imbiciles, yet I'll tell you what I'll do, Soldiers, I'll make some men, out of you *Random soldier: I have a questio- *Arlik: DIE (Throws a fireball at him) *Fustarf: training in the forest, to build up your skills. Hurry up now, will you? You might get killed. You're the saddest bunch I've ever trained, but you can bet before we're through, that I will make a team out of you *Lance: holy crud, this is worse than death *Nathan: say goodbye to all those who know me *Loft: Be sure to lay flowers on my grave *Kaloku: you're being sarcastic right? *Loft: you don't say *Fustarf: c'mon, trainees, on your feet. You came to defend the world *Lance: well can we at least take a break? *Fustarf: when you're dead *Lance: awwwwwww Chorus: (be a team) you must be swift as a sprinting tallon, (be a team) with all the force of a Ser-Dek-Kros, (be a team) with all the strength of a burning cyclone, concealed and hidden as the dark side of Alkaros *Zeksos: Time is racing forward until I lay siege, but what they don't realize, is that I, have elites. Your plans may have delayed my attack, but get this message through, Cystalis, I will soon, conquer you Chorus: Second Chorus: I must be swift as a sprinting tallon, with all the force of a Ser-Dek-Kros, with all the strength of a burning cyclone, concealed and hidden like the dark side of Alkaros UnderTaking (Parody of Belzeboss) *Lance: There's just no way that we can win, they've outnumbered our fleets, they fight like foes who've come from another time *Nathan: All of you, listen, they're going to destroy the galaxy, they're going to wipe out society, unless we render their armies to the point of useless *Kaluko: We've been through so much stuff *Yoki: We all almost died *Neff: Loft's betrayal was tough *All: Now it's time for these zealots to fall *Nathan: Alright, c'mon, now it's time for them to fall *Lance: I hear you Nathan, now it's time to win this brawl *Nathan: So watch your heads, 'cause I'm creating a storm wall *Kaloku: Okay, just make sure it does not rain rainbow gulls *All: Now it's time for these zealots to fall *Rosencrantz: My Vertex fleets will make sure they won't flank us all *Fleet Commander: Pew Pew, there goes one, there goes ten, there goes all *Cal'werfe: This can't be happening, don't sit there and just stall *Lance: This war is pointless, you know that right? because at the end, you'll only strife *Kaluko: Your foolishness, it has no bounds, but unfortunatly, it will be your downfall *Nathan: Thats right, you messed with, the wrong lives, we're not just anyone, we are the five *The Legion of Five: We are the five, We are the five, We are the five, We are the five, We are the five, *Everyone else: Your going down, Your going down, Your going down, Your going down, *Everyone in unison *Cal'werfe: NOOOOOOOOO, YOU HAVEV'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME, I WILL RETURN